Tech lab/Development
In early builds the tech lab researched upgrades and special abilities for some units, but these upgrades were transferred to merc compound, armory and fusion core. Currently the tech lab is responsible to research armor and weapon upgrades for the units. The tech lab was mocked up as a science facility add-on but later repurposed when Blizzard decided that buildings didn't get specific add-ons, they could either get a reactor or tech lab.2011, SC2: Terran Add Ons. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-03-19 Barracks In 2007: * Combat Shields provided +15 HP, when marines still had 40 HP. *U-238 Shells2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. used to increase marine attack range like in StarCraft I.2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. Eventually their attack range was simply increased to 5.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. Terran Unit Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-10. *Caduceus Reactor2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. and a new Flare ability were researchable when the medic was still in multiplayer. The former increased the medic's energy by 502007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14., and the latter revealed an area for 10 seconds. The Nitro Packs upgrade was removed in January 2013.KDraconis. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Unit Stats . StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2012-06-09. Combat Drugs originally needed to be researched. *'Combat Drugs'KDraconis. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Unit Stats . StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2012-06-09. **Researched at tech labKDraconis. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Unit Stats . StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2012-06-09. **Cost: 50 min/50 gas/80 secKDraconis. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Unit Stats . StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2012-06-09. **Increases Reaper health regeneration out of battle.KDraconis. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Unit Stats . StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2012-06-09. Factory *Fighter TechBlizzCon Statistics 1 Shacknews In earlier builds the viking was built at the factory in ground mode, but needed the Fighter Tech upgrade to enable it to transform to air mode.BlizzCon Statistics 1 Shacknews In Heart of the Swarm, Siege Tech and 250mm Cannons were removed from the tech lab. In Legacy of the Void, Transformation Servos were removed, and with Patch 3.8 Mag-Field Accelerators was removed, and in the next balance patch its replacement Mag-Field Launchers were also removed. During development of Legacy of the Void, the tech lab was used to research an upgrade for cyclones that allowed them to gain the ability to attack air units. This upgrade required the presence of the fusion core.2015-04-27, Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview - April 27. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-28 Patch 4.0 added the Smart Servos upgrade, reducing the transformation times of the hellion, hellbat, thor, and viking. The change was chosen to "get more micro" out of terran transformation mechanics.2017-08-17, StarCraft II Multiplayer - Major Design Changes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-20 Starport Alpha Development *Defensive Matrix FieldBlizzCon Statistics 1 Shacknews **Cost: 150 150 110 seconds **Hotkey: D **"Allows the TF-620 Nomad to use the Defensive Matrix Field ability. Defensive Matrix Field creates a damage suppression field at target location which reduces all incoming damage by 50%." The Nomad was replaced by the Raven; it had the "Defense Matrix" ability along with another unknown abilityBlizzCon Statistics 1 Shacknews at BlizzCon 2007. The ability is no longer in the game. In December 2012, the ability to research Seeker Missiles for the Raven was removed; the ability is now an automatic one for the Raven.David Kim. 2012-12-04. Wings of Liberty Balance Update -- December 4, 2012. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-04. In Legacy of the Void, Caduceus Reactor and Durable Materials were removed, and with Patch 3.8 Explosive Shrapnel Shells was also removed. Caduceus Reactor, which reduces healing cost.Spyrian. 2013-01-09. Beta Balance Update #11 – January 9, 2013. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2013-01-10.Kaivax. 2012-12-05. Beta Balance Update #8 – December 5, 2012. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2012-12-05. The enhanced healing beam will change color.Spyrian. 2012-12-12. Beta Balance Update #9 – December 12, 2012. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2012-12-12. A fusion core is required for the upgrade.Spyrian. 2012-12-18. Beta Balance Update #10 – December 18, 2012. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2012-12-19. The upgrade was later reverted to the Wings of Liberty version via the January 9, 2013 balance update.Spyrian. 2013-01-09. Beta Balance Update #11 – January 9, 2013. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2013-01-10. Building Abilities References Category: StarCraft II development